


A Kiss Good Night

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Golden Age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the first time they had met. It was a joyous time at first, but then his memories faded, as did hers. When she became a star, he refused to mourn and dedicated himself to his task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished "The Sandman and the War of Dreams" and I have lost control of my life at the moment.

“It's not how much we give but how much love we put into giving.” 

― Mother Teresa

* * *

Nightlight looked up to the window of a nearby tower, home. He stayed floating above the Tall One caring for the Prince Baby of the Lunanoff Family, but his attention was divided between his task and the girl in the tower.

She was a Storyteller, the best in the kingdom's history. In that of the Constellation and those surrounding it, even!

Her name was Katherine.

Often, when she came to read to the Prince Baby, she would tell Nightlight a story as well, one of seas and Star Fish and the great General that the Lunanoff Family valued so. Nightlight would smile, keeping an eye on the Prince, but he loved Katherine's voice and soon, he found her quite lovely.

She was the child of a great Constellation, Ara, and her mother's Holy Word Telling gift had created a great Knowing - wisdom - in Katherine. She was soft-spoken and never yelled like Tall Ones, though she was getting older.

Nightlight had never minded his unchanging form, and Katherine never commented on it. He did notice how she grew lovely, just like her voice. Her voice was sounding more rich, like the Queen's, and he wondered if she sounded like her mother.

Katherine did not come one day and Nightlight felt worry in his heart. He amused the Prince Baby with creations in the Dreamsand, but where was his Katherine?

She came the next day, when the Prince had settled for his nap. Nightlight could not look away from the Prince, and she knew this.

"My mother is injured. I must leave."

With those words, the Prince awoke. Looking up to Nightlight, the Prince cooed and waved to Katherine, who he'd caught out of the corner of his eye.

Nightlight, relieved of his duty for a moment, embraced her close. She was already taller than him and it frightened him so.

"I don't want you to leave, Katherine." His voice, melodious and so mysterious it was, seemed to startle Katherine. She had never heard him before.

She returned the embrace.

"I will come back as soon as I can. Just remember something, Nightlight: Believe."

Belief was such a powerful thing that Nightlight had never dared to do such act. As he and the Royal Family watched Katherine set off to fly to her mother's constellation and mend her stars, Nightlight felt a belief grow in his heart.

_Katherine will return to me. She will. I believe it._

She died, her body becoming a bright Star. Nightlight bit his lip and refused to cry.

One night, many nights after his Katherine had passed, Nightlight saw a star that sent light into the Prince's room the first night. He looked up to it and he smiled as he saw the familiar glow of Katherine's smile. He waved to it and stood at attention again when the King and Queen came to bid their child good night.

He and Katherine would enjoy each other's silence, and Katherine would sometimes whisper new tales to him. She told him how she died and how he would become a great warrior, like she had dreamt. He would defeat shadows and always protect the royalty that resided under his care. Nightlight just smiled. It was like before, but...

It was not the first time they had met. It was a joyous time at first, but then his memories faded, as did hers. When she became a star, he refused to mourn and dedicated himself to his task.

He would not cry as he forgot his friend, his body and mind locked inside of a diamond dagger.

Nightlight never knew how furious his gentle friend grew and how her star flew to the same planet upon which he landed, her shell tearing apart and reforming itself into the body it had before, because she believed in him.

She waited without memories, waited in the branches of a tree named Big Root, for him. She didn't know why she was waiting, and Nightlight, the memories gone in the dagger, didn't know why she was so special.

Their new time was precious, and when he pressed his lips to hers for the first time, his body was alight. Her eyes opened and the holding of their gaze seemed to last a thousand lifetimes. He flew her to safety, the kiss the only thing to wake her from danger, and he held her close.

"My Katherine." The words rushed out of him and she grew rigid in his hold for only a second.

She held him close and whispered,

"Thank you, for believing."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

When they went to sleep that night, she pressed her lips to his and pressed herself against him under the blankets.

"Good night."

Nightlight kissed her forehead.

_Good night._

_  
_


End file.
